Love really IS many splended things!
by Bobo11
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have secret feeling for each other and when they are left alone they reveal it to each other!
1. Love really IS many splended things

This is my first time writing a story so if it sucks, I'm sorry! And I would like to add I do not own any of the characters in this story!(But I'd LOVE to catch Inuyaha...there he is!!!)

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Ch.1

The Friendship

"talking" 'thinking' dreaming

"What the heck are you doing Miroku?"

"What is it too your concern Inuyasha?"

'Miroku is such a ass, and a pervert!'

"Humph"

"Where did Kagome and Sango get to?"

"To the water fall over in the forest! Why?"

"Just wondered!"

"Why are you such an ass Miroku?"

"I'm not an ass Inuyasha"

"Hey Inuyasha, wanna see a beautiful sight?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sango and Ka"

"No way you perv!"

'Tho I would like to see Kagome naked'

"Fine, but I'm going"

"Don't you dare Miroku or I'll tear you to shreds"

"Ok, Ok I won't!"

"So Sango, what do you think of Inuyasha?"

"He's pretty nice at heart"

"Yeah"

"What do you think of him?"

'Sexy, Gorgeous and all together Hot!"

"He's pretty cool"

"Yeah?"

"Yes"

"Well I'm getting water logged so I'm going to get back to camp"

"Ok Kagome I'll come with you"

Kagome and Sango got dressed and returned to camp, and when they got there Miroku was sleeping and Inuyasha was trying to unlock the power of the Tetciga.

"Finally, your back"

"Yeah and now I'm going to sleep, so good night!"

When Kagome fell asleep, Inuyasha jumped down from his tree and stood over Kagome, blew a kiss at her and, had a piss in the bushes, then went back in his tree and fell asleep.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

A/N,

O.k. it's a little short, but I need ideas! I'm dying writing this so I need help!

Please REVIEW!!!


	2. The obsession

This next chapter is going to be better! And for those of you who love lemons I'm going to TRY to get some in!

Ch.2

The obsession

The next morning Kagome woke up and started to make some ramen, and made extra for Inuyasha!

Just as Kagome was finishing she heard Shippo and Inuyasha coming and Sango and Miroku behind.

"Breakfast smells great Kagome" complemented Sango shooting Inuyasha a dirty look.

"Thank-you Sango!'

"Your very welcome"

'I wish Inuyasha would pay respect to my meals, instead of being a grump!'

And as if he read her mind ....

"Um.... Kagome, this ramen is great!"

'Wow did he just complement my meal?!'

"Ya Kagome it's terrific!"

"Thank-you Shippo!"

"Very appetizing Kagome!"

"Wow everyone complemented my meal today!"

'Even Inuyasha'

Everyone finished breakfast and then Sango and Kagome went to the springs.

"Hey Sango did you notice how Inuyasha complemented the food, instead of inhaling it?"

"Yeah I know what you mean!"

"Hey Sango would you mind if I brought Inuyasha back to my own era.... without you and Miroku?"

"No, why?"

"It's just in my era there's going to be a prom dance and I had no one to go with so...."

"You wanna bring Inuyasha?"

"Ya"

"But I didn't know if he'd wanna come with me or not!"

"Well he might so you'd better try!"

"Thanks Sango"

"Your welcome Kagome!"

Meanwhile Inuyasha was in the bushes listening in on them and was shocked by what Kagome had said.

'Wow she has feelings for me too!'

Back at the hut Shippo and Kilala (spelling?) were playing around in the grass in front of the hut and Kaede was inside treating to Miroku's wound beside his wind tunnel that he got during a fight with Naroku.

"So Kaede how long do you expect until it will heal?"

"About 48 hours!"

"Well it's better than nothing!"

"That is very true Miroku!"

Then Kagome and Sango walked in to the hut.

"Well hello ladies!"

"Hello Kaede"

"Hi Kaede"

"Where were you ladies?"

"At the springs"

"Well okay"  
"Well it's getting late so were going to bed"

"Okay goodnight ladies"


	3. Update

Hello all,

I know I haven't updated for a while but I've been so busy lately!

Ss-cherryblossom Inuyasha IS going to Kagome's school dance but things heat up AFTER the dance! LOL!

Monkeyface89 I think playing spin the bottle extreme style is a good idea but that will be saved until about ch.5!

Feilo, I !HATE! Kikio so much so don't worry, she won't be in MY stories!

Oh ya and Melty-sama, you'll probably be pleased with my next story!

Bobo11

P.S.

I am going to be writing a story about Sango and Miroku soon so be prepared! Here's the description:

Miroku, well being Miroku is flirting with Sango (You Know) but at the hot springs it gets even hotter and unbelievably Sango returns the love!

You gotta read this!


	4. sorry i havent updated for a long time!

GOOD GOD! I am SOOOOO sorry I haven't done anything for a long time in here. I k..ind..a forgot my password and such blushes in embarrassment

ANY WAYS! I am kinda really quite busy right now..saying as it is almost time for me to get back to school..all smiles :D:D..but I will try my best to get started on the mir/san story and get on with my story with inuysha and kagome..SO…..it will take me atleast a week to get a new ch. started so..come around later..and if you have ANY suggestions please feel free to e-mail me at my new addy;; and I shall write to you all later V 3

Bobo11 3xoxo 3


End file.
